A transdermal contraceptive device, based on a patent-pending m- TDD system, will be optimized to daily deliver specified dosages of a progestin and an estrogen, at zero-order controlled rate. The device(s) will be assessed for safety, pharmacokinetic profiles, systemic bioavailability and dose proportionality of the drugs delivered. Phase I clinical studies will be completed following appropriate regulatory review and approval.